iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs/Quotes
Quotes from Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. :Disclaimer: Quotes from Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs are a copyright of 20th Century Fox. The users, editors, administrators, nor Wikia DO NOT claim ownership nor authorship of the contents on this page. The contents of this page are meant for reference purposes for this fan wiki only. Neither Ice Age Wiki nor Wikia, have any affiliation with 20th Century Fox, or its parent company, News Corp, in any way, shape, or form. Ellie *''(to Manny)'' This is the world our baby's gonna grow up in, you can't change that. *''(to Peaches)'' Welcome to the Ice Age! *''(seeing the tropical paradise)'' We've been living above an entire world, and we didn't even know it! *''(to Manny) Hey. This isn't your fault. It's bigger than both of us. *(to Manny after nightmare) What's going on? Are you OK? Manny *After we rescue Sid, I'm going to kill him. *Sid, whatever you're doing, it's a bad idea! *(to Ellie)'' I'm sorry. I just wanted to keep you safe, and... now you're in the most dangerous place in the world. Sid *I know what it's like to feel abandoned. *Nooo! I'm too young to be eaten! *''(has just been snorted into Momma Dino's nose)'' Whoah! Nice mucus! And I don't say that to everyone. *''(shouting while running from bull he attempted to milk)'' I thought you were a female! Diego *Look, who are we kidding, Manny, I'm losing my edge. I'm not really built for chaperoning play-dates. *''(to Manny)'' For the record, I blame you for this! Buck *''(greeting everyone)'' The name's Buck. Short for Buckminster. Long for Buh. *''(after saving Manny and Diego from a carnivorous plant)'' Pfft. Tourists. *''(listing his rules to the rescue group)'' Rule number one: always listen to Buck! Rule number two: stay in the middle of the trail! Rule number three... (pauses ominously as Crash and Eddie cringe) he who has gas travels at the back of the pack. *''(sees a giant butterfly as it takes off)'' I knew that guy when he was a caterpillar! You know, before he came out. Crash *''(Crash to Buck)'' How do you know O Great Wisely Weasly One? Dialogue :Manny: Guys don't talk to guys about guy problems. They just... punch each other on the shoulder. :Ellie: That's stupid! :Manny: To a girl! To a guy that's, like, six months of therapy! :Crash: Dude, you're awesome! You're like the brother I never had! :Eddie: Me, too! :Ellie: (seeing Momma Dino) I thought those guys were extinct! :Manny: Well, then that is one angry fossil! :Manny: Nobody move a muscle! :Molehog: (running) AAAAAAAH! :Manny: (to Buck) When, exactly, did you lose your mind? :Buck: (thinks a moment) Three months ago. I woke up one morning married to a pineapple! (makes a face) An ugly pineapple! (sighs) But I loved her. :Crash: (to Ellie) Can you try to hold it (the baby) in? :Ellie: (from off) Can someone slap him for me? :Eddie: (slaps Crash) Done and done. (dusts off hands) :Diego: (Diego is celebrating his having caught the dino) Whoo! My paws are burnin', baby, are burnin'! I gotta tiptoe! Tippytoe, tippytoe, tip-'' :'Ellie': Excuse me, Twinkletoes? Giving ''birth here! :Diego: Are you okay? :Ellie: Am I okay? Do you know anything about childbirth? :Diego: No, actually, but (hopefully) Manny's coming. :(Upon seeing Peaches for the first time) :Sid: (gasps) It's a boy! :Diego: That's its tail. :Sid: It's a girl! :Buck: (eats the sand then spits it out) Yeah, um. Momma Dinosaur carrying three babies and some floppy greenn thing. :Manny: Yeah, we're friends with the floppy green thing. :Buck: Everybody stop! (sniffs the air) I smell something. (stabs a tuft of fur with his knife, and smells it) Smells like a buzzard's butt fell off-''(smells fur again)''-and then got sprayed on by a bunch of skunks! :Diego: That's Sid. :Crash: (after seeing Peaches) I promised myself I wouldn't cry. :Eddie: I didn't! (starts sobbing loudly) :Manny: (as Sid guards the three baby Tyrannosaurs from the mother) Sid! Give them to her! She's their mother! :Sid: How do I know she's their mother? :Manny: What do you want, a birth certificate? She's a *dinosaur*! :Buck: (stopping Manny and the herd from moving on) Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Whoa! What, you-you think this is some sort of tropical getaway? You can't protect your mate, mate. What are you gonna do with those-those flimsy tusks when you run into the Beast? :Crash: Wait. You mean there's something *bigger* than Mommy Dinosaur? :Buck: Aye. :Eddie: "Eye"? :Buck: Aye aye. He's the one that gave me *this* (pointing to his missing eye, which is covered in a patch) :Eddie: Whoa. He gave you that patch? :Crash: For free? That's so cool. :Eddie: Yeah, maybe he'll give us one, too! :Manny: (to a dumbfounded Buck) Welcome to my world. :(The ribcage tram gets stuck midway down the chasm, forcing Manny, Diego, Crash, and Eddie to hold their breath) :Eddie:: (couldn't hold his breath any longer) I can't take it anymore! :Crash: (points to Crash) He breathed it! gasp And now I'm breathing it! :and Eddie start choking for a few seconds :Eddie:(in squeaky voice) Hey! We're not dead! :Crash:(also in squeaky voice) You sound ridiculous! :Eddie: Me? You should hear you! :both start laughing :Eddie: All right, all right. And a one, and a two.. :Crash and Eddie: Christmas, Christmas time is here- :Manny: holding breath Stop! Are you crazy? :and Eddie giggle, while Diego takes a breath of the gas :Diego: squeaky voice It's not poison. Huh? Crash and Eddie laugh as well :Crash: That is so disturbing! :Buck: Stop laughing! All of you! :Eddie: Buck "Stop laughing! All of you!" :and Eddie laugh some more, and then shush :Manny : squeaky voice, imitating Buck "What's rule number one?" :all laugh, while Buck scowls at them :Ellie: They're just laughing. What's so bad about that? :Buck: They died laughing! to a bunch of skeletons on the ground below :Ellie: gasps Stop laughing! :Manny: voice You know what's funny, though? We're trying to save Sid, and now we're all gonna die! :all laugh :Eddie: And I don't even like Sid! :Crash: Who does? He's an idiot! :laugh some more :Diego: Thanks for getting me into this mess. It's the most fun I've had in years! :Manny: sarcastically Thank you for deserting the herd! That was totally super! :all laugh yet again, until a thud is heard :Manny : up and tickles Buck with his trunk Cootchie-cootchie-coo! :Buck : Stop that! gasps Don't you see?! squeaky voice We're all gonna die! :laughs, including Buck :Ellie: sighs We gotta do everything, huh? :down a tree, bringing the tram down towards her :Eddie: Sometimes I wet my bed! :Crash: That's all right! Sometimes I wet your bed! :all laugh once more until they fall off the tram and see Ellie looking at them :Manny: normal voice Uh... I'm not sure how much of that you could hear. :Ellie: Oh I heard all of it. :Manny: Right. Yeah. :Eddie: You wet my bed? :Crash: That was gas talk, dude. :Manny: Well, uh, better get moving. :Diego: voice Aren't we forgetting something? :Buck: voice Here, Rudy, Rudy, Rudy! laughs I'm so lonely. :Diego: (to Manny, about possibly staying) This is my kind of place. :Buck: (Pick up a rock like it's a cellphone) Hello? Yeah... No,look, I can't talk right now... Yeah. No, I'm trying to recover a dead sloth. Yeah. No, They're following ME! I know! and they think I'M crazy!No... Okay, we're going into the Chasm of Death, I'm... I'm going to loose you. (quietly) Yeah, I love you, too. All right, Good-bye. Good-bye! Good-bye! (throws the rock aside) Okay! Follow me. :Manny: (to Diego) That's YOU in three weeks. :Crash or Eddie: Why do they call it the Chasm of Death? :Buck: We tried calling it the Big Smelly Crack. But that just made everybody giggle. Category:Quotes